Hoping She Loves Me
by Lover4ever
Summary: Josh doesn't know if he should tell Donna that he loves her.


Donna has been killing me all day ,well really since the first day I met her. It all started this morning when I woke up from a dream about me doing Donna up against my office door at night when it was only us. I tried to get that out of my mind whileI got ready for work. That was really pointless because I got to work and went straight to my office, that's where I saw Donna in front of my desk bending over. I stood there with my mouth open just staring at her, let me tell you it was a VERY good sight, a few secondslater I heard Sam calling for me.

"Josh, did you see this morning's Post?" Donna stands up straight and turns around. I turn quickly so it looks I just walked into my office and not staring at my assistant's butt.

"I just walked in so no Sam I didn't get a chance why what happened?"I walk into my office ,take off my jacket and put my backpack on my desk.

"Josh, here are you're messagaes and Leo told me to tell you that you have to take his meeting with Congressman Weelker."I hate that man he's so boring! "I have things to do so I don't want to hear you whining." I hate that she knows me so well.

"But-"

"Josh" She says in a warning voice.

"Fine." I say knowing that I cannot win.

"Quit being a baby." Donna says over shoulder as she walks out of my office.

"Man, I'm starting to see that Donna's the boss."I forgot that Sam was here.

"Shut up and tell me what was in the paper." I sit in my chair, Sam sits in my vistor's chair and discusses the problem.

* * *

Man I think a meeting with Weelker should be put as a way to kill someone or maybe I"ll just kill myself. I walk into my office and fall into my chair. 

"Donna!"I'm really hungry maybe Donna and I could go out to eat with each other like as a date, Nah. I fold my arms on my desk and put my head in them.

"Yes, Joshua?"

"Could you get me something for lunch?I want a hamburger and fries."

"Sure, be back in a flash." and she left.Okay that was weird usually she and I fight over what I want for lunch.

With my head in my hands Ithought about how to work things out with Donna. I knew that I loved her, I knew that after working with her for a month . There's something about her, she's so kind, funny, and always there when I need her. I have to do something about this,I either have to ask her out or I have to just die because well if I can't have her I think Iwill.

"Here you go." I didn't even hear her come into my office. She puts the bag in front of me and starts to walk away. This was way to easy... what a minute. I open the bag and look inside.

"Stop right there missy." She stops and turns around.

"Did you just say missy? Because I haven't be called that since I was a little. Is that what you see me as, a little girl, that really hurts." She puts on her hand over her heart like I 'really' hurt her.

"I see you're using your drama classes for something. Now could please just tell me why when I ask for something for lunch you get me the total oppsite? Can you please answer me this, because I asked for a hamburger and fries and I got a chicken salad."

"Maybe the chef at the mess got the order wrong." She acts innocently. Yeah right Donnatella Moss innocent I'll believe it when I see it.

"Oh get out of here you're annoying."

"Me annoying what do you think you are sweet as pecan pie. PLEASE!" She says then walks the rest out of my office. I walk to my door and stand there as I yell at her.

"Some people say that I am very charming!"

"Well there are some peole who think a person who is annoying, loud, demanding, and lights the White House on fire is charming. I, myself, have never met them." She goes to her computer and puts an end to this conversation, well I can't have that. I always have the last word. So when she thinks that Igo toback into my office, I go behind her and when i'm about to talk she whispers something that sound like "But if they met the side of you that I love then they would definetly found you charming". What? She loves me? ME?

I walk back to my office and shut the door. How can this be, how can she love me?How can she love a40 year old man who has a scar down his chest, hair that's going, and who has PTSD? She's a 28 year old woman who is beautiful, kind, has caring heart, and who is always there for her when you need her. She must be talking about someone else or maybe she loves me as a friend. Yeah that's it she loves me as a friend, right. Man but what I would do to have her love more then a friend. Maybe I should ask her if it's just as a friend that she loves me or more, but I don't think I could take it if it's just as a friend. Maybe Sam knows what to do.

I pick up my phone and dial Sam's office.

"Sam Seaborn"

"Hey Sam? It's Josh are you busy right now I REALLY need to talk to you."

"I'm not that busy why? What did you do?" Why do I always get balmed for something? When I say that something is wrong they always say 'What did you do?'

"I didn't do anything. I'm coming over to office nowI need to talk."

"Okay see you in a few." We hang up, I get up, unlock my door and look to see if Donna was at her desk. She wasn't so Iran to Sam's office.

I didn't even knock on the door I just opened the door and went in. Sam looked up in surprise.

"Oh no you don't have to knock, just come right in." I think he said it sarcastically, but I didn't notice.

"Thanks. Um... I have to ask you something and I want to you to be completely true. Okay?" I started to pace his office because I didn't know how to phase this question.

"Okay." He sounded a little unsure, but I don't care.

"Okay... well you see...um...I'minlovewithDonnaandIneedtoknowifshelovesmeto." There I said it, well it was a little fast. I hope Sam understood me, but as I look at his face he's confused.

"What was the question? You said it to fast for me to understand." God I have to say it again, fine i'll go slower.

"The question was does Donna love me more then a friend. I have to know because I love her and I have to do something-"

"Josh." Sam tries to stop me from talking. I couldn't because I was getting nervous.

"What if I say something to her and I'm wrong then she gets angry and doesn't want to talk to me. I can't lose her even if I have to only as a friend-"

"JOSH!" When I hear this I stop pacing and talking. I look at Sam with I'm guessing a wild look because he looks amused.

"What?" He just stares at me like he is trying not to laugh at me. I don't know what's so funny about what's happening to me.

"You just found out this did ya? Everyone, I mean EVERYONE, knew that you to where in love with each other from the beginning. So the answer to your question is yes Donna loves you and you love her." What does he mean everyone knew I thought I hid it pretty good. I mean it's not like Donna knows I love her. What a minute what did he say? Donna loves me? ME?

"What did you say? Did you just say that Donna loves me? Me ,Joshua Lyman? Please tell me that you're not kinding." I can't believe this, it's like a dream come true.

"Josh I am telling you truth that if you were to tell Donna that you are in love with her that she would tell you the same."WOW!This is great,fantastic! I got to tell her now right this minute before I lose my nerve. I walk out of Sam's without even a thanks or goodbye he probably understands. I ran down to my office and looked for Donna at her desk, but she wasn't there.I walked over to her desk and saw a post-it note on her desk. 'Josh, went to get some files from OEOB. Donna' Okay so I have to wait for her to come back. I walk to my office and sit in my chair. I move it so I can see Donna's desk that way I can get her as soons as she gets in.

* * *

I have to wait ten minutes for her to finally get back to her desk. I move my chir to its orginal spot, wait a few minutes and yell for her. 

"Donna!" Josh you can do this remember what Sam said 'she loves you to'.

"Yes Joshua?" I love it when she say my full name.

"Can you come in and shut the door?" She looks confused but never theless she does what I asked.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes...Um everything is fine. See the thing is, is that...um..ah" I get up and stand next to where sheis sitting.She looks up with confusion written all over her face. "The thing I'm about to tell you, you might find that you don't like it. Or you might feel the need to sue me and I would completely understand-"

"Josh whatever it is I'm sure I'm not going to sue you or hate you. So just tell me because to tell you the truth you're starting to freak me out." Okay here goes.

"Donnatella Moss I have been in love with you for a long time and I can't find it in me to hide it from you or anyone anymore." I close my eyes because I'm to afraid to see Donna's face. So because of this I was not prepared when Donna's lips connected with mine. I finally get myself together and start to kiss her back. Her tonuge licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth. Our tongues start to dance together it feels so right to do this withDonna. When the need for oxygen ,is well needed, we break apart a little so that our foreheads touch each other. When my breathing is undercontrol I take Donna's ,which where on my chest, and take them in mine.

"Wow. Um..." Donna pulled back until she saw my face and beamed at me. DidI forget to mention that I love her smiles.

"Josh you don't know how long I've waited to say those three words to me. I love you to Joshua Lyman and I don't want to dance around it anymore." I pull her close and kiss her with all my passion, emotions, and Everything I had. She kissed back the same. I pushed her back until we hit something hard I'm thinking it's the door. Her hands are all around my body touching me everywhere, but I can't really tell you what they are doing. My hands are in her hair and on her back pushing her even closer. GOD she feels so good under my hands. I pull out of the kiss and start to kiss her neck, my hands roaming all over her body.

"Josh." She moans in a whisper. She moves her neck to give me more room to kiss her long, kissable, hot neck. I switch sides of her neck and do the samething I did to the other side.

"Josh I think we take this some place more private, someplace that's not the White House." I pull back and look at her. Her lips are swollen from being kissed very well, her hair is messed up because of my hands, and she's blushing because she's all red.

"You know you have great ideas." I pull awayto get my things together as Donna fixes herself up. When she is about to open the door to get her things I pull herto me and put my arms around her.

"We don't have todo this you know? I love you andI can wait to make love to you. I don't want to rush you."

"Josh,Josh,Joshua.You don't think I would tell ifI didn't want this, but thank youfor asking me anyway. I love you to." She qucikly kissed me and went to get her things. I hurried grabbing my coat, keys, wallet, andmy backpack. I put on mycoat and wento out to Donna;s desk. WhenI got there she was just putting on her coat, I grabbed her purse and off we went.

We got into my car and drove thehell out of the White House. I was paying very close attention to the road because I wanted to get to my apartment fast when I feel Donna's hand on my leg. I mad myself look like I didn't care, but then she got higher and higher until she was rubbing my crotch. I took one hand off of the steering wheel and pull her hand off my crotch,

While still looking at the road I said. "While that felt really good, I don't think I could last if you kept it up."

"Oh I was keeping it up alright." she leered. I love this side of Donna.

"Well here's a thought if you don't stop I will pull over the car and do you right here and now. Do you want that?"

"I'll stop."

"I thought you would see things my way." We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we got to my apartment I parked my car, jumped out and opened Donna door. She got out giving me her 'what has gotten into you' face. I just shugged and closed her door. I take her hand and walked to mydoorand unlocked it. I opened it letting Donna in first and locked the door behind me. When I turned around Donna pushed me against the door kissing the hell out of me. I pushed Donna's coat off as she did the same our coats falling to the ground. Shepushes my suit jacket to the floor asI start to unbotton her shirt.I finish with Donna's shirt and she pulls away.

"What's wrong?" I say breathless.

"Your shirt is taking too long. So I have a question do you love this shirt?" I look at her her shirt is gone and she's stand there with a white lace bra, no shoes ,and her skirt is still on. I shook my head no and she came closer to me and ripped me shirt off. That had to be the sexiest thing someone has ever done to me. I grab her and turn us around so that now she is agaisnt the door. I unzip her skirt and as it falls to the floorI see that she is only wearing a whit lace thong.

"Your so beautiful"I whisper into herear. Ilook into her eyes as I bend down onto my knees. I take my hands and take off her thong without taking my eyes off her.When they're off Donna pulls me upby my shoulders and takes off my undershirt she then undoes my belt and pants so they floor to they.I step out themand my socks then I kick aside. She grinds her hip into my groin and cups my ass pulling me closer.

"Donna...oh god... you have to stop or this is going be fast." I moan into her ear

"We time to make love later,but right now I need you in me." She whispers licking my ear. I undo her bra and she pulls my boxersdown. I pick her up agaisnt the door so that my hands are cupping her ass.

"Do we need anything?" This was going to happen and it was going to happen fast and hard.

"No, I'm on the pill."She takes my dick in her and puts it in her. Oh god.

"You're so tight and hot. You feel so good." I thrust into fast. She takes one of the hands, that were gripping my shoulders, and rubs her clit.

"Oh Josh, oh god harder.PLEASE." I thrust faster and harder. I don't think I can last that long.

"Donna are you ready. Are you coming?" I pant into ear.

"Oh yes I'm so close." she moans loud, throwing her head back hitting her head on the door.

"Come for me Donna, opens eyes I want to see you when you come."

"OH JOSH...OH GOD!" I think China heard that one. Her walls tighten agaisnt my cock and I feel my same spill into her calling her name. I push her agaisnt the door to hold us up while we catch our breath. Donna puts her arms around my neck holding me tight agaisnt her. I tighten my arms around her waist.

"Do want to go somewhere more comfortable?" I say whenI catch breath.

"Yeah, by the way that was incredible." I walk to my bedroom still holdingDonna with me still inside.

"Yea that was amazing." I get into the bedroom and lie Donna down she moans lost when Ipull myself out of her. I walk over to the other side of the bed and get under the covers. Donna rollsover and lays her head on my chest, tangling our legs together.I wrap my arms around her and drift to sleep.

"I love Joshua." She whispers sleeply.

"I love you to Donnatella." I whisper back falling asleep dreaming about how life can only get better while Donna's by my side.


End file.
